


November

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 夫胜宽屏住呼吸，她的眼睛透过了意识的隔阂打开了信封——
Kudos: 8





	November

**Author's Note:**

> 硕宽+率宽  
硕、宽性转 率宽结婚设定

  
陷入噩梦的时候夫胜宽想晚上不该看那本小说。她每次做梦的时候都能意识到自己在做梦，然而就是无法凭借自己的能力醒来。她从高处俯瞰着自己走出房间，走到门口的信箱，她心里喊着，不要，不要打开那个信箱，然而梦里的她从来都是剧情的提线木偶——顺带一提，她不喜欢这点。夫胜宽僵硬地伸出手去，打开了信箱，从里面抽出了一叠照片。夫胜宽屏住了呼吸，她看着自己慢慢地打开信封——  
  
“……不——”她听见自己发出嘶哑的低吟，然后是床单翻动的声音。有人迷迷糊糊地从后面抱过来，夫胜宽吐了口气，意识到自己醒了。她劫后余生一般地往后缩了缩，崔韩率抱她抱得更紧。夫胜宽因为刚刚的梦境出了一身黏黏的冷汗，体温比她高的丈夫的身体让她有些不适，轻轻挣扎起来。她本想在不吵醒崔韩率的前提下从他的怀里钻出来，然而动作过大了，崔韩率也被她弄醒了，贴着她的耳朵问：“怎么了？”  
  
夫胜宽勉强说：“刚做了个噩梦……吵醒你了吗？对不起。”  
  
崔韩率把她翻了个身，半睁着眼睛和她对视。丈夫的睡脸让夫胜宽一瞬间想起那个噩梦，反射性地缩了一下。黑暗中人的感官本就比原来敏感，她又全部处于崔韩率的统治之下，因而那个抽动没有逃过崔韩率的感知。他更紧地抱住了夫胜宽：“做什么梦了？”  
  
夫胜宽越过崔韩率的肩膀看到床头的钟静静地闪着：三点二十分。她拍拍丈夫的肩膀：“睡吧，没什么。”  
  
“可是我睡不着了。”崔韩率竟然在这个时候嘟嘟囔囔地撒起娇来，一只手悄悄顺着夫胜宽睡衣的下摆伸了进去，“胜宽在说梦话，还抢我被子，能不能负点责嘛……”  
  
夫胜宽被他说得有点不好意思，同时那只手也到达了它的终点，轻轻地揉捏起没有内衣束缚的乳房。夫胜宽“啊”了一声，双手推着崔韩率的肩膀，然而崔韩率很强硬，还低头咬着她锁骨上方的皮肤：“胜宽把我哄睡吧，嗯？”  
  
她浑身颤抖地“嗯”了一声。  
  
第二天同事看着她脖子上没遮好的印子笑，把她拉到茶水间指给她看。夫胜宽又气又恼地拉着领子，大她三岁的姐姐说：“好啦，没事的，等会儿给你条围巾。”夫胜宽噘着嘴给自己和姐姐做咖啡，同事又说：“韩率今年几岁？”  
  
胜宽说：“和我同年。”  
  
对方“哦”了一声：“那就是二十八？正常的，这个年龄。”  
  
夫胜宽讷讷地说：“姐姐，别说了……”  
  
年长的那方接过她冲的美式：“这么爱你是好事，知道吗？”  
  
“姐姐光凭这个就说他爱我？”  
  
脸颊被人捏了捏：“连这个都不做才是不爱你。”  
  
夫胜宽回家被按在门上亲的时候还在想，那这个频率是不是太高了？崔韩率像只狗一样急不可耐地凑上来，把风衣都没来得及脱掉的夫胜宽吻得七荤八素。夫胜宽仰着头，下巴被捏得都有点痛了，她从嘴角漏出轻微的呜咽声，咽不下去的口水滴滴答答地流下去。  
  
“你发什么疯啊。”她红着脸打崔韩率的肩膀，后者假装被打痛了，用上了无辜的眼神。夫胜宽抱着他说：“你是不是和你哥学的？嗯？我该去问问胜澈哥了，整天都教给你什么东西。”  
  
“可是胜宽喜欢啊。”  
  
被拉开一条腿进入的时候夫胜宽想，喜欢吗？崔韩率炽热地挤进来，她忍不住打了个哆嗦，因为安全套上被涂了很多润滑剂，还没焐热就被一起送进她的身体里。她先是觉得冷，然后崔韩率的温度又强势地烧着她的神经，逼着她仰起头，向后窝进崔韩率的怀里。崔韩率在她耳边的声音都在抖，他诚实不已，不会掩盖被夫胜宽夹紧的时候舒爽的呻吟和喘息。他忍不住把所有的感觉都化作语言说出来：“胜宽夹得我好紧。”“胜宽，里面好热，好湿……”“我好喜欢胜宽。”“我好想和你这样一直做下去。”夫胜宽被他说得全身都发烫，忍不住用手去捂他的嘴巴，被他用舌头卷着指尖，挑逗地舔过每一处皮肤。最后崔韩率射出来的时候夫胜宽已经精疲力竭，如获大赦地倒在床上，大腿还在微微颤抖，被弄得有些粘稠的润滑剂和她的体液一起，乱七八糟地沾在合不起来的穴口旁边。崔韩率看得口干舌燥，忍不住凑过去，眼疾手快地赶在夫胜宽并拢大腿之前钻进了那个空隙。夫胜宽反应慢半拍，夹紧的腿反而像在挽留崔韩率，后者正大光明地误读了这个举动，伸出舌头逗弄着小小的阴蒂。女性没有不应期，可以快速攀上一个又一个高潮，夫胜宽被他舔得腿都快抽筋，什么样求饶的话都说了，该叫的不该叫的称呼也叫了，还是逃不过被玩到泪流满面的结局。崔韩率目的达到，又凑上来和她接吻，夫胜宽呜呜地叫着抱住他背，两个人的嘴里都是混乱的咸腥的味道。  
  
晚上夫胜宽阴沉着脸在书房工作，崔韩率有点讨好意味地帮她端茶送水：“工作没做完吗？”  
  
“本来想下班回来做的，结果某人……”  
  
崔韩率撒娇一样地靠在她肩膀上：“我错了嘛。”  
  
夫胜宽扭头看见他的脸，又发不了火了。崔韩率和崔胜澈虽然长相不一样，秉性都是一个模子出来的。知道自己脸长得好看，于是格外懂得运用这一优势。夫胜宽看他久了，觉得有些欠打，然而又下不去手，只好转而捏着他的脸颊：“怎么就不老呢，崔韩率，你怎么就不会变呢？”  
  
崔韩率抓着她的手腕，认真地说：“不管胜宽变成什么样子，我都爱你。”  
  
夫胜宽被他说得心里一跳，崔韩率以为是被自己的话感动到了，笑嘻嘻地又蹭了蹭夫胜宽的脸颊。  
  
夫胜宽些微带点无奈地说：“你最近粘人得有点不正常。”  
  
崔韩率的脸还靠着她的脸，说话含糊不清：“太喜欢胜宽了，我也不知道怎么办啊。”  
  
隔了一会儿又说：“我真的很想让全世界都知道我这么爱你。”  
  
去上班的时候夫胜宽装作不经意地问同事姐姐：“结婚两年还这样正常吗？”  
  
姐姐瞪着眼睛说：“我知道啦！不用每天特地在我面前大放异彩吧！”  
  
夫胜宽被凶了一道，讪讪地缩回自己的工位。她坐在电脑椅上，习惯性地抬头转转脖子保护脊椎。昨天崔韩率说“我都爱你”的时候的那一瞬的想象又回到脑海，夫胜宽不合时宜地记起那天晚上的噩梦，她看见自己打开信封，然后——  
  
中午和姐姐一起去吃饭，夫胜宽捣着自己蛋包饭的时候姐姐说：“胜宽啊，有件事情，姐姐呢……”  
  
夫胜宽抬起眼睛，姐姐的眼神有点心虚，视线飘开了一些。  
  
“姐姐想说什么？”  
  
“大家都说你性格有些怪呢。”  
  
夫胜宽心抽了一下，食欲一下没了，但拿着勺子的手很稳。同事一直窥探着她的神色，小心翼翼地问：“没事吧？”  
  
“姐姐说吧，我没事的。”  
  
“好吧，总之啊，大家都说你为什么从之前的少女游戏部突然申请调到我们恐怖游戏部来，毕竟肉眼可见那边赚得比较多嘛……然后你知道啊，唉，你之前那个上司可喜欢添油加醋了，老是要说你原来也不干什么活。”姐姐说着义愤填膺起来，“可是大家都知道啊，去年那个拿到最佳脚本的avg脚本组组长明明白白的就是你，还好他没不要脸到把这点事情都抹掉。”  
  
夫胜宽快速张望了一下四周：“姐姐你轻点。”  
  
“哦，哦……不好意思。但是胜宽啊——”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“其实我也很好奇，为什么要转职来着？”  
  
夫胜宽说：“觉得原来的工作失去挑战性了嘛。”  
  
“可是你明明不喜欢恐怖游戏，也不喜欢恐怖电影。”姐姐一针见血地指出，夫胜宽无话可说。  
  
她是不喜欢，不擅长，不喜欢也不感兴趣。其实很难说她对少女游戏感兴趣，不过起码比起恐怖游戏要好很多。她刚转职半年，为了适应新的工作环境，写出适合恐怖游戏的脚本，每天都在大量恶补各种恐怖艺术。包括做噩梦的那天晚上，就是因为睡前还在阅读原定三天前就该看完的日本著名新生代恐怖小说家的短篇小说集，所以睡得格外晚。崔韩率来催了她三遍才勉强全部翻完，匆匆忙忙地上床睡觉。那个噩梦就是第一篇小说的故事，严格来说她的梦境只是个开头。可能因为是小说集的第一篇，第一个短而有力的冲击，使得夫胜宽记得格外牢。在故事里男人草率地杀死了女友，拍下了她腐烂的过程，每日将一张尸体腐烂的照片寄给自己……然后他每日早上就靠着信箱里的照片，日复一日地上演着寻找凶手的悲情男子的默剧。夫胜宽屏住呼吸，她的眼睛透过了意识的隔阂打开了信封——  
  


  
李硕珉问她：“你看到了谁？”  
  
夫胜宽疲倦地摇了摇头，她已经有些头晕了。  
  
“姐姐，我看到了你。”  
  


关于她和崔韩率的故事她已经在不同的场合，和不同的人，以不同的形式讲了没有一千遍也有一百遍。几乎所有人都会惊异地看着站在夫胜宽身边的帅气的丈夫，然后或是艳羡或是好奇或是有些嫉妒地问她：“你们到底怎么在一起的？”  
  
然而和他们希望的不同，这不是一个灰姑娘和王子的故事，相反，是崔韩率追的夫胜宽。他们同在一个高中，那时夫胜宽是学校里瞩目的明星，身兼乐队主唱和活动第一主持人的身份。她经常在各个活动表演唱歌，周末时和乐队的朋友们一起排练，几个月总会凑钱租一次livehouse办live。崔韩率比她低一届，不知道在哪个活动时对台上清亮地完成四段高音的学姐一见钟情，从此开始了漫漫追求之路。他从高一第二个月就开始追夫胜宽，一直追到大一第二个月才大功告成。夫胜宽一直在避开他，对他每一次真切的告白都轻飘飘地推开。直到崔韩率大一，夫胜宽大二，原本乐队的主要创作者总算遂了心愿成功出道。他们最后一次出去聚会，夫胜宽醉得快断片，最后的意识让她在街边打电话给了崔韩率。  
  
崔韩率在宾馆的沙发上缩了一夜，第二天早上醒来面前就是夫胜宽因为宿醉浮肿的脸：“谈恋爱吧。”  
  
高一那漫长的追求刚开始的时候夫胜宽问崔韩率：“你怎么会喜欢我？”脸上带着无奈又有点调笑的神情。见崔韩率不说话，她拉拉头发：“你长得这么帅，喜欢你的人该成山成海了，何必纠结于我。”  
  
崔韩率说：“我就是喜欢你。”  
  
夫胜宽的眉头皱了起来，眉尾吊得高高的。  
  
夫胜宽对自己外貌不自信的事情他是知道的，不仅是外貌，还有身材。夫胜宽颧骨高，好在尖下巴给了她流利的下半张脸线条，但同时也显得她的脸颊无论何时都如同孩子一样胀鼓鼓的。崔韩率带着爱情滤镜，横看竖看都觉得好看可爱。然而夫胜宽自己怎么挑剔都不嫌过分，甚至有一段时间瘦没了崔韩率最喜欢的软软的小肚子，他第一次冲着夫胜宽发火，才让后者重新开始好好吃饭。  
  
夫胜宽说：“你是不会懂我们的尴尬的。”  
  
时过境迁，跨过交往和结婚两道大关卡，夫胜宽和崔韩率的关系也发生了极大的转变。夫胜宽和崔韩率说：“当时是因为一时冲动才答应和你谈恋爱的。”  
  
崔韩率看着有点不高兴，一张脸垮了下去，夫胜宽摸摸他像雕塑一样的鼻梁：“但是现在我很爱你。”  
  
那时候离他们结婚还有八个月。  
  
如果说和崔韩率的关系是结果明晰而过程让人起疑的话，和李硕珉的关系就是过程明晰而结果让人起疑。她们从初中开始就是朋友，一直到高中毕业，以李硕珉去了另外一个城市读大学而分开。夫胜宽到现在都不知道她们该算什么，如果是朋友的话，好像没有朋友见面会是为了做爱；而如果是恋人，那崔韩率的处境就显得有些尴尬。在十八岁的那个凌晨到来之前，夫胜宽和李硕珉更像是柏拉图式的——宛若在古希腊被歌颂的少年之爱一般纯粹的精神关系。然而在毕业旅行的倒数第二晚，她们背着乐队的其他三个朋友，在灯光敞亮的房间里盖着被子，于脆弱的黑暗之中混乱地接吻。  
  
夫胜宽记得李硕珉茫然地叫她：“胜宽，胜宽……”她抖着声音说：“姐姐，我爱你。”  
  
夫胜宽和崔韩率是同年生，生日只差了一个月，不过她提早了一年上学，因而和生于前一年的李硕珉在同一个班。和崔韩率交往之后才知道——他和李硕珉是同一天生日，两人都是二月十八号生，刚恋爱的时候夫胜宽还调侃过：“都说同日生是夫妻啊，看来你和硕珉姐更有缘。”李硕珉当然不在场，她只能活在夫胜宽偶尔和她打的网络电话里。那曾经和她一起在舞台上唱和声的温柔声音化作电流，瞬时越过几百公里的距离。  
  
之前刚入职少女游戏组的时候就被前辈夸赞了：“虽然胜宽年龄不大，但很靠谱，处理事情很及时，手脚也很快，工作很利索。”她已经很习惯作为一个大人独当一面，然而只有在见到李硕珉的时候她会袒露出所有的惶惑和恐惧，如同孩子一般寻求帮助，这也算是她的某种习惯。初中时因为比同班人都小一些，所以总会被各种各样善意或是不善意的恶作剧欺负，保护夫胜宽的就是李硕珉。她巧妙地化解了这种奇怪的敌视，让夫胜宽成功地融入了。虽然现在看来已经是过去了的事情，但在那亲历时格外漫长的九个多月里，每一个被泪水和恐惧浸湿的晚上，夫胜宽都靠着李硕珉的信息和留言才能勉强安心。  
  
后来上了高中，夫胜宽早就已经不是需要李硕珉保护的孩子，李硕珉也早就已经卸下“全能的姐姐”的外壳，她们成了更平等的朋友，互相依靠，互相鼓励，互相帮助。那时她们各有喜欢的男孩，夫胜宽的初恋在高一时以少年笨拙的拒绝告终，而李硕珉成功了。对方和她是双向暗恋，夫胜宽每次总是大叫“你别和我说啦！”然后在午休时的小花园里面红耳赤地听李硕珉说她和男友的故事。她并不会觉得李硕珉会因为恋爱而与她疏远，李硕珉也并未做过任何保证，她们如此自然地相处，泰然自若地认定彼此的一部分永远属于自己。  
  
高二的时候李硕珉有些苦恼，那时夫胜宽也被崔韩率困扰着，因而察觉李硕珉的低沉的时候，那种状态已经持续了很久。她说：“姐姐，怎么啦？”  
  
李硕珉抱歉地笑了笑，然后走开了。  
  
后来才知道李硕珉是性冷淡，心理上不抗拒，然而身体就是冷淡的墙壁，和男朋友也因为这个分手了。夫胜宽不能接受，李硕珉说：“你以后谈恋爱了就知道啦——不可以少的。”  
  
夫胜宽有些激动地说：“爱是这种东西吗？那我宁愿不要。”  
  
她们自己都无法解释为什么在那天晚上接吻了。她们在另外三个人住的房间里一起聊天，五个人笑作一团疯到凌晨，李硕珉才打着哈欠说：“该回去了——回去啦，睡觉啦。”夫胜宽和她回到走廊另一端的房间，笑闹的兴奋劲还没有过去，她躺在床上，脸上还泛着激动的红晕。  
  
是李硕珉先来的。她洗漱完之后钻上了夫胜宽的床，夫胜宽有点惊异，然而并没有惊讶：“怎么了？”李硕珉说：“想在这里躺一会儿。”  
  
宾馆的单人床躺两个女孩子绰绰有余，夫胜宽侧躺着，想给李硕珉多留一些空间，李硕珉却贴上来，两个人的大腿碰在一起。  
  
李硕珉问她：“韩率怎么样啦？”  
  
夫胜宽说：“他要考大学啊。”言下之意就是和我有什么关系。  
  
中间或许还发生了什么，又可能什么也没有发生，总之夫胜宽把被子盖过了两个人的头顶，几乎是同一时间，李硕珉紧紧地贴上来。嘴唇先是碰在夫胜宽的鼻尖，然后急切地一路向下，夫胜宽仰着头去追她，最后吻杂乱地摔在四片唇瓣上。她们亲得上气不接下气，口水把嘴唇涂得湿漉漉的，也有可能是别的什么液体。分开之后李硕珉伸出手在被子里找她，一边茫然地叫着：“胜宽——夫胜宽……”夫胜宽把自己塞进李硕珉隆起但散开如云的丰满的胸脯里，她觉得自己快哭了，她说：“姐姐，我爱你。”  
  
她们都没有过做爱的经验，至少没有成功的经验，但并不需要人教。李硕珉从被子里钻出来，冲着夫胜宽张开两根细长的手指，灯光照亮勾着的细丝：“胜宽你——”  
  
后半句话被高潮袭来的耳鸣盖住了，又或者夫胜宽根本就没听见，根本不想记住。  
  
她至今都有些事情没办法和崔韩率说，比方那天晚上的噩梦，噩梦本身，以及噩梦的内容；再比如她也不知道为什么李硕珉会如此突然地在研究生毕业后定居国外；再比如说她会定期见李硕珉，和对方做爱，甚至是在和崔韩率婚后。  
  
下班的时候接到电话，夫胜宽看见来电显示的时候有点恍惚，这几天里她经历了太多事情，脑子一下还转不过来。她一边接起来一边往外走，李硕珉说：“我回来啦，大概还有二十多分钟到家。”  
  
夫胜宽简短地说：“我知道了。”然后转手打电话回家，给崔韩率：“我今天不回来吃晚饭。”  
  
崔韩率的失望快要溢出来：“又是部门聚餐吗？”  
  
夫胜宽停顿了一会儿，最后还是撒了谎：“嗯。”  
  
崔韩率说：“早点回来。”  
  
挂电话之前小心翼翼地补了句：“好吗？”  
  
外面天阴沉沉的，夫胜宽实在没有信心挤地铁，招手叫了辆车。上高架的时候开始下雨了，雨滴砸在车窗上，从外面看，水痕大概像割裂她脸的裂缝。  
  
李硕珉在做晚饭，夫胜宽很自然地帮她擦桌子，盛菜，摆盘。她们熟练地互相配合，好像这是每一天都要上演的默剧。  
  
快吃完的时候李硕珉才说：“我觉得你有什么事情想和我说。”  
  
夫胜宽拿着筷子，她已经厌倦了撒谎，但又害怕说真话。  
  
李硕珉说：“是不能和韩率说的事情吗？”  
  
夫胜宽有些受不了地扔掉了筷子：“姐这次回来待多久？”  
  
李硕珉隔着餐桌温柔地看着她：“大概一周。”  
  
“是为了什么？”  
  
“国内有事。”  
  
夫胜宽缓缓吐了口气，抓起放在一边的手机。她从半年前自己转部门开始说起，絮絮叨叨、事无巨细地说，把想到的所有鸡毛蒜皮都说给李硕珉听，有时候觉得自己说漏了什么细节，还要转回去补充。她一口气说到那天晚上的噩梦，然后有些苦涩地停住不动了。  
  
李硕珉说：“你看到了什么？”  
  
夫胜宽有些乞求地看着她：“我一定要说吗？”  
  
李硕珉看了她很久：“我以为你到这里来寻求某种现实之外的庇护。”  
  
夫胜宽终于缓慢地、疲惫地、嘶哑地说：“信封里是你的照片。”  
  
“姐姐，我看到了你。”  
  


就那个故事而言——男主角杀死了女友，又要假装寻找杀人凶手，并不是因为他想为了自己脱罪。没有这个必要，警方早已停止搜查，这无谓的作秀反倒令人起疑；他不惜毁掉自己的生活也要如此坚持的原因，正是因为他太爱女友，以至于当女友说出“我不爱你了”的话来时，会失控到把她的生命终结在小屋里。这过程听起来有些荒谬，然而在逻辑上来说是不可思议地融洽的。因而纯文本的解读是有意义的：扭曲的爱可以危险到这个地步，危险到夺走人的生命，危险到使人自欺欺人，危险到在最终的结果上产生自我的矛盾——杀了她，然而依然爱她；杀了她，然而依然希望她活着。  
  
李硕珉说：“你觉得我是那个女友吗？”  
  
夫胜宽看着天花板：“是。”  
  
李硕珉翻过身去，轻柔地搭着夫胜宽的肩膀：“你觉得你会杀掉我，而感到惶然不安？”  
  
这次夫胜宽很久没有说话，再开口的时候说：“做吗？我得快点回去。”  
  
李硕珉有点哑然，然而寂寞地笑了。她们从接吻开始，绵长而优雅的接吻，所有的接触都带着分寸。夫胜宽从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，李硕珉仰躺着，夫胜宽跨坐到她身上。十一月份的空气已经冷了，更冷的润滑剂滴到手指上的时候夫胜宽忍不住想起崔韩率。他的尺寸偏大，为了夫胜宽不至于受伤，他们也总要用润滑。夫胜宽已经是容易动情的体质，稍微被摸两下就能往外流水，然而为了容纳崔韩率却还需要更多的努力。她带着润滑剂去抚摸李硕珉的胸部的时候憎恶起那时说崔韩率和李硕珉是天生一对的自己。  
  
等到将润滑剂里里外外地涂抹全了之后就是李硕珉的时间。她和夫胜宽交换了位置，伸进去的时候才发现夫胜宽的身体已经软热潮湿，准备好了之后的承受。夫胜宽静静地看着她，李硕珉摸了摸她的脸颊，分开她的双腿，轻轻地将自己叠了上去。冰冷的化学液体和夫胜宽发烫的身体相贴，让她忍不住呜咽了一声。李硕珉一边绕着她的头发一边和她摩擦，潮湿的嘴发出黏腻的水声，这是另外一种形式的接吻。过了一会儿夫胜宽绷紧了身体，李硕珉伸出食指放在两个人中间，刺激着自己的身体也逗弄着夫胜宽的那一部分。她们同时短促地哼了一声，然后静默地，如同羽毛一般从云端飘落。  
  
夫胜宽第一反应是去看床头，没看到钟之后又尴尬地收回视线。李硕珉帮她看了时间：“不到九点。”  
  
夫胜宽说：“那我们还能聊一会儿。”  
  
李硕珉说：“你很不安。”  
  
夫胜宽看了她很久，终于深深地埋下了头，安静地流泪。她们下半身都什么也没穿，负责将新生命送到人世的器官裸露在外，这是她们理解彼此的钥匙。李硕珉拍着她的背，像哄孩子一样安慰她。  
  
夫胜宽闷闷地说：“韩率想要孩子。”  
  
李硕珉说：“嗯。”  
  
夫胜宽更小更紧地蜷缩起来：“我不知道，我……”  
  
李硕珉说：“不知道什么？”  
  
夫胜宽埋怨地看着她，李硕珉说：“要自己说出来呀，是不是？”  
  
夫胜宽长长地、长长地叹了口气。  
  
她说：“我不知道我是不是真的有我想的那么爱他——甚至我是不是真的爱他。”  
  
她停了一下，又接着说：“我已经没有那个时候那么爱他了，我感觉得出来。我本来以为这是正常的，爱本来就是激情，总有消退的一天，可是韩率——”  
  
夫胜宽的泪水又涌出来，李硕珉用手指抹开，抹得她整张脸和手指都湿乎乎的。夫胜宽极力压抑着抽噎：“可是韩率还是这么爱我，我有时候觉得他还是十六岁，你知道吗，他刚喜欢上我的十六岁，他好像停在那个时候了，只有我一个人在往前走。我没有办法再心安理得了，心安理得地让他接着爱我，我没有办法，我真的没有办法像他爱我那样爱他，我已经把我有的都给他了，可是还是追不上他的一半——”  
  
她说：“——甚至那个梦里，我看到的都不是他的照片。”  
  
李硕珉说：“那胜宽是觉得你爱我吗？”  
  
她又问：“爱我胜过爱韩率吗？”  
  
夫胜宽轻声说：“姐姐为什么要躲到国外去？不是为了躲开我吗？”  
  
李硕珉笑了：“你从来没想过逃开我吗？”  
  
夫胜宽摇摇头，声音纤细起来，像她初中的时候。  
  
“姐姐除了有我还有谁呢？”  
  
她的胸部剧烈地起伏着，她在努力地呼吸，努力地活着。  
  
“我抛下姐姐，姐姐又该到哪里去呢？”  
  
李硕珉温柔地说：“胜宽……”  
  
她抱住扑过来的夫胜宽，后者靠着她的肩膀说：“我真的不知道了。”  
  
李硕珉环着她的腰：“总有解决的办法的，是不是？我们从来没被什么事情打倒过。”  
  
“可是这种事情真的有答案吗？”  
  
“有什么事情是真的有答案的吗？”  
  
李硕珉轻轻扳正夫胜宽的脸：“我们只是在摸索着活着而已。”  
  
过了很久她在凝固的空气里听到一句：“那救救我吧。”  
  


崔韩率在客厅等得都快睡着了，被夫胜宽慌慌忙忙开门的声音惊醒。过了一会儿夫胜宽出现在门边，一边解开围巾一边向他走来。崔韩率说：“晚上很冷吧。”  
  
夫胜宽没头没脑地对他说：“韩率啊，我做了噩梦。”  
  
崔韩率愣了一下：“什么噩梦？”  
  
夫胜宽直视着他：“我杀了人，还假装要找凶手。”  
  
崔韩率说：“是谁？是我吗？”  
  
夫胜宽说：“不是的——我杀了硕珉姐，我把她埋起来，还拍她腐烂的照片，每天送给我自己——”  
  
崔韩率有些失望地叹了口气，夫胜宽说：“怎么了，你很想被我杀掉吗？”  
  
崔韩率说：“如果我真的要被谁杀掉，你也真的要杀掉谁的话，那这样最好。”  
  
夫胜宽捂住他的嘴：“我不准你这么说话。”她说着又流泪了，崔韩率只当她是感性爆发，低头抱住了她。  
  


李硕珉说：“胜宽啊，知道为什么那个梦里不可能是韩率吗？因为韩率不可能和你说‘我已经不爱你了’，只有我才会这样。胜宽啊，觉得重的话就不要再背着那么多东西活着了——我已经不爱你了。”  


  



End file.
